


Paradise Found

by shinjikari



Category: Higashi no Eden | Eden of the East
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjikari/pseuds/shinjikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that was the last we saw of Takizawa."<br/>sometimes we all have to lie, just a little.<br/>sometimes love returns to us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I just finished Eden of the East and while I loved it Paradise Lost left me feeling kinda underwhelmed, especially with Saki/Akira. So I thought RIGHT and wrote this quickly and sadly late at night. Fix it fic in which Saki and Akira do meet again. Haven't felt such a strong urge to write a fix it fic in quite some time.

_"And that was the last we saw of Takizawa."_

That is what she had told her friends, and that is what she had tried hard to stick by for the past near two years. Saki still saw Takizawa. She had tried to tell the others that at first, but after the 5th attempt at getting them to believe, she simply let them believe that she had been dreaming him every time she had seen him since that day. 

Whereas before it had been months before she met him again, this time it was only a matter of days. 

Whereas before she had technically found him, he found her. 

He had run into her during her lunch break, and took her quite literally, by surprise. One minute she was walking away from her sister's bakery where she had briefly stopped for lunch, the next she was hurtling down the street, running at a speed she had only run with one person. She ran without question, and followed him to a small park where they shared a small lunch, giving leftovers to the surrounding pigeons. No words were exchanged. As soon as he had crashed back into her life again, he left. Takizawa stood up, offered Saki his hand, and pulled her to her feet. He told her that he'd see again the same time next week, and the week after that, and the week after that. Saki had merely nodded. In the time it had taken her to wipe away the tears threatening to break free, he had disappeared again. 

She had tried to tell Osugi and the others this, but he had told her plainly that she was living a dying dream. 

She saw Takizawa again the following week as he had promised, and the week after that. They had started to talk in small conversation again, as if they hadn't been parted, even if it was for a brief time.  He always promised that one day he would really come back for her. And then one day, he did. 

 

Saki had begun to live on her own, had begun her adult life. She had also come to understand adult relationships better, even if she was herself a grownup. She quickly learnt that being with Takizawa, meant being in an adult relationship.  After three weeks of not seeing him, Takizawa had turned up on her doorstep and at a  late hour, and had all but moved in with her in one swift action.  Saki knew she should question him, question him as to  _why_ he's come back, why he had to leave, and does he remember anything else? Does he remember more, more about her. More about the two of them. But she didn't question.  They had settled quietly into the crook of each other's arms on Saki's small sofa, and stayed that way until morning came and went, simply enjoying and embracing each other. 

As time progressed, so did they. In the intimate moments between the bed sheets with their bodies touching, Takizawa would tell Saki what he remembered that day. Sometimes he would tell her about years of his infant life in New York. Other times he would tell her that he remembered how sweet she smelled, and how her face would always be the last thing he thought about when he went to sleep, when she was just an unknown girl at Ground Zero.

 

Saki had never really thought about telling Osugi and Hirasawa and the others about how Takizawa had come back to her. He had slipped back into her life perfectly, and she had imagined it would stay that way.  Takizawa had never brought up the topic of seeing his friends, their friends before. This Takizawa seemed more quiet than the previous Takizawa's that Saki knew. She put it down to Takizawa finally being at peace with himself and the world.  Saki and Takizawa had lived their life peacefully together for a few small years before it became hard to hide Takizawa from her friends. Before they found it hard to hide Saki's small but developing bump that grew slightly bigger each day. 

Of course, her friends were hurt that they weren't told of Takizawa's return. But at the same time, they knew. Saki had been smiling more, and it could only be put down to one vanishing man.  They all knew that he wouldn't vanish again, but still Takizawa was made to promise never to leave Saki again. He promised to never leave Saki again, but this time in a black suit, opposite Saki, who was dressed in a beautiful white dress that showed her small bump, who was trying and failing not to cry, in front of family and friends. It was a small and quiet affair, much of it spent with Takizawa rubbing Saki's swollen ankles. 

Sometime after their marriage, Saki gave birth. It was a natural choice, that their little girl would be called Angelika.  Something else that was special also happened that night. Takizawa Akira regained his memories. He decided not to tell Saki, but instead, live out his new life with her, and their small tender bundle. He wouldn't forget his past, but at the same time, he would live out the life he wanted with Saki.

 

 

Years would fly by, and every day Takizawa would still be thankful that he returned for Saki.

It was a hard journey, which happened all at once in eleven days, faded, and then blipped back into life slowly but surely.  

This was the story of Takizawa Akira and Saki Morimi. And they made sure, that it had a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> hA THAT WAS SO CHEESY AND BAD I'M SORRY.  
> its late and im sad over these two i just want them to have babies and be happy u know.  
> thanks to anyone reading this, if you'd like to read more of my stuff, I'd be happy to write a small little thing for you! (main ships being kawoshin, eremika, nezushi, and makoharu, but if I know and like them well enough, then I'll try!)


End file.
